Cet enfant
by ThrillerWillRoll
Summary: FanFiction basée sur une pièce de théâtre composée d'une succession de scènes courtes autour de la relation parents-enfants et adaptée aux différents personnages de Glee en fonction de leur situation familiale dans la série.
1. Scène 1 - Sue Sylvester

**Cette fiction est basée sur la pièce de théâtre Cet Enfant de Joël Pommerat. J'ai joué cette pièce l'année dernière avec mon atelier de théâtre et j'ai été frappée par la correspondance de certaines scènes avec les profils de certains personnages de Glee. J'ai donc décidé de creuser plus loin et de tenter d'adapter chaque scène à un/des personnages de la série. **

_**Ce qui est en caractères normaux est le texte originale, ce qui est en italique est ce que j'ai ajouté/modifié.**_

_**Dans cette scène, j'ai rajouté du texte pour être plus proche de la série et mis tout ce qui désignait l'enfant au féminin puisque Sue a eu une fille.**_

**SCENE 1 – Sue Sylvester**

Je vais enfin pouvoir me regarder dans la glace. Chaque matin je vais trouver la force de me lever. _Même si hurler sur mes cheerios et tenter de détruire le Glee club a été très amusant jusqu'ici au fond j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas le but de ma vie._ Je vais trouver la force de prendre enfin ma vie à bout de bras. _Elle_ va me donner de la force _cette_ enfant. Je vais montrer à mes parents que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils pensent. Je vais montrer aux gens que je ne suis pas ce qu'ils croient. Je vais montrer à ma mère qu'elle a eu tort de ne pas me faire confiance. _Après tout c'est moi qui ai élevé Jean à sa place. _Mon enfant, _elle_ va être _fière_ d'être mon enfant. Mon enfant _elle_ va être _heureuse_. Ce sera même _une_ enfant plus _heureuse_ que la moyenne des autres enfants. _Elle_ ne manquera de rien. _Elle_ n'aura pas besoin de supplier sa mère pour obtenir quelque chose dont _elle_ aura envie. Tout ce dont _elle_ rêve _elle_ l'aura. Parce que je ne laisserai pas mon enfant être triste. Mon enfant _elle_ n'aura pas une mère qui lui répond tout le temps « t'as vu le prix que ça vaut ça ?! ». _Elle_ sera _gâtée_ mon enfant. _Matériellement et émotionnellement, pas comme nous avec nos parents toujours absents._ Je ne _la_ taperai pas mon enfant. Jamais je ne lèverai la main sur mon enfant. Quand _elle_ fera quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas faire je lui expliquerai bien tranquillement ce qu'il faut faire. J'aurai de la patience. Pour _elle_ je deviendrai différente. Je ne me laisserai plus aller _à la colère_ comme je l'ai toujours fait. Parce que je n'avais aucune raison d'être quelqu'un au-dessus de la moyenne avant d'avoir mon enfant. _J'aurai un comportement décent au travail_ pour pouvoir devenir une mère absolument irréprochable. _Même si c'est compliqué de supporter Figgins et Schuester_ je me lèverai le matin _avec des pensées positives et de bonnes intentions_. Je ne lâcherai pas. _Je serai plus souple._ Je tiendrai _toujours_ tête jusqu'à temps qu'on me donne ce que je veux _mais je resterai raisonnable. _Je ne baisserai plus les bras. Pour mon enfant je deviendrai quelqu'un qui va surprendre. Lorsque j'aurai mon enfant je prendrai soin de moi. Je prendrai soin de mon physique. Je ne me laisserai plus aller. _Je ne porterai plus que des survêtements. _Je deviendrai belle. _Je demanderai à Kurt et Mercedes d'arranger mes cheveux. _Pour qu'_elle_ n'ait pas honte. Pour qu'_elle_ n'ait pas honte de sa mère. Au contraire pour qu'elle soit amoureuse de sa mère si _elle est lesbienne. _Pour que ses camarades d'école en soient jaloux. D'une mère aussi belle et aussi féminine et aussi maternelle à la fin. _Le côté maternel je l'ai. Je l'ai eu avec Jean et je l'ai avec Becky. C'est le reste qu'il me faudra travailler._ Je ne serai pas une mère dont un enfant peut avoir pitié. Je ne pleurerai plus pour un rien _le soir en rentrant._ Je ne serai plus malheureuse. Déprimée. Je ne serai pas une mère toujours déprimée qui reste là sur son fauteuil à boire boisson protéinée sur boisson protéinée la télévision allumée. Un soir j'inviterai ma mère à venir chez moi lorsque je serai installée dans un appartement décent et lorsque l'appartement aura été installé de façon irréprochable. _Je ne me débarrasserai pas de mes trophées évidemment mais ils auront leur pièce et le reste sera adapté aux enfants._ Je l'inviterai pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle s'est trompée sur mon compte. J'inviterai aussi mon père à venir même si je sais que lui il s'en fout finalement. Mais je l'inviterai parce que je sais que ça aura encore plus de poids pour ma mère que mon père soit là. Ma mère se rendra compte alors de qui je suis. Elle sera bien obligée de voir que je suis capable d'être quelqu'un. _Malgré mon stupide mariage à moi-même. Malgré mon comportement jusqu'ici._ Elle ne pourra pas ne pas le voir. Et elle en crèvera à l'intérieur. Elle en crèvera de voir ce que je suis capable de faire. Ce que je suis capable de faire pour mon enfant. _Alors qu'elle tout ce qu'elle a su faire c'était nous envoyer des pauvres cartes du bout du monde._ Elle en crèvera de voir que je suis capable de faire mieux que ce qu'elle a fait elle pour ses enfants. Elle en crèvera de voir que mon enfant est _heureuse_ alors que nous nous avons été _malheureuses_. Et elle en crèvera de voir que je suis heureuse et que je m'en sors et que je m'en sors et que j'ai n'ai _pas_ besoin d'elle. Elle en crèvera et alors là je serai vraiment heureuse. Je serai heureuse. _Pas heureuse comme après que les New Directions perdent une compétition._ Vraiment heureuse. Je serai vraiment heureuse et mon enfant aussi sera _heureuse_. _Elle_ le sera. Il faudra bien qu'_elle_ soit _heureuse_.

Il le faudra bien.


	2. Scène 2 - Ethan et Noah Puckerman

_**Ce qui est en caractères normaux est le texte originale, ce qui est en italique est ce que j'ai ajouté/modifié.**_

_**Dans cette scène, j'ai laissé les dialogues de la pièce tels quel et j'ai rajouté le texte autour.**_

**SCENE 2 – Ethan et Noah Puckerman**

_Ethan Puckerman regagne le salon où son fils joue depuis la fin du déjeuner. Il reste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques minutes, cherchant quoi dire._

"Tu as encore grandi... depuis la dernière fois."

_Noah ne répond pas, intimidé par l'homme presque inconnu qui se tient devant lui. Il se demande pourquoi sa mère n'est pas restée déjeuner elle aussi, et préfère se concentrer sur ses Legos._

"Tu n'as pas grandi ? _insiste Ethan._

- Je ne sais pas"_, répond finalement Noah, un peu agacé._

"Si tu es un vrai jeune homme maintenant.

- Je ne le vois pas quand je grandis"_, rétorque Noah, de ce ton qu'on les enfants pour montrer aux grands qu'ils sont un peu idiots._

"Oui mais moi je le vois.

- Est-ce que vous grandissez vous aussi ?"

_Ethan, pris de court par ce vouvoiement, s'emporte:_

"A qui tu parles ? A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je parle... vous voyez bien à qui je parle. Qui est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ici ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici !

- Tu me dis "vous maintenant à moi ?

- Je ne dis pas vous !"_ assure Noah, un peu effrayé et sans comprendre ce qu'on lui reproche_.

"Je suis ton père et tu me vouvoies.

- Je ne vous vouvoies pas... quand même !"

_Il fait souvent des bêtises, sa mère le puni souvent, mais, Noah en est sûr, il n'a jamais été grondé pour une chose pareil. Devant la confusion de son fils, Ethan tente de reprendre une voix douce._

"Si tu me vouvoies... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas... je demandais seulement si vous grandissez.

- Quelqu'un t'as demandé de me dire vous ?

- Non.

- Tu ne me disais pas vous avant... tu aimerais toi que je te dise vous ?

- Ca m'est égal."

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire, après tout, il ne le connaît presque pas, son père. Il ne le voit qu'une fois de temps en temps, comme la tante Esther qu'on invite pour Noël._

"Ça m'étonnerait, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on doit parler à son père."

_Ethan semble attendre une réponse mais Noah reste muet, emboîtant de nouvelles briques._

"Ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu me parles comme à un étranger on dirait non ?

- Je ne sais pas."

_Est-ce que Noah aime son père ? Peut-être, il ne s'est jamais vraiment posé la question. Il aime sa mère, alors il doit sûrement aimer aussi son père._

"Tu n'as plus envie de me voir ?" _demande soudain Ethan._

"Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non."

_Noah emboîte et déboîte des briques, pensif. Qu'est-ce que lui ferait si il ne voyait plus son père ? Il ne sait pas. Ethan sent la colère monter en lui: sa mère doit l'avoir embobiné, c'est sûr. Pour jalousie, évidemment. Elle n'a jamais digéré quand il l'a quittée pour Tanisha. Mais il sait que la colère n'est pas la bonne technique à employer._

"Mais tous les enfants ont besoin d'un père, tu sais"_, raisonne-t-il, plus doux que jamais. _

"C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, tu ne serais pas triste si on ne se voyait plus ?

- Non."

_Après réflexion, non, il ne pense pas qu'il serait triste sans son père, qu'il ne voit déjà presque jamais. Et cette réponse est un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Ethan._

"Non ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne serais pas triste de ne plus me voir ?

- Non je ne crois pas..."

_Il a beau essayer, Ethan ne parvient pas à rendre son fils triste. Il faut essayer une autre méthode. Pas la tristesse, pas la colère non plus. La culpabilité ?_

"Alors si tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit on ne va plus se voir ce n'est pas la peine...

- D'accord"_, acquiesce Noah, pour qui cette conversation sans aucun sens commence à être longue et qui voudrait bien jouer tranquillement._

"Tu serais d'accord ?! C'est ça que tu veux vraiment ?

- Ça m'est égal.

- Si tu es d'accord alors on ne se verra plus... et c'est la dernière fois aujourd'hui qu'on se voit... si tu n'as plus envie de me voir.

- D'accord.

- Ça ne te fait pas de la peine ?

- Non parce que j'ai ma mère encore qui vit dans la même maison que moi.

- Et ta mère te suffit c'est ça ?

- Oui."

_Ethan bouillonne. Alors c'est ça. C'est bien Rebecca qui a monté Noah contre lui. Alors là... Elle va l'entendre. Elle a déjà réussi à obtenir la garde, puis des visites de plus en plus rares, et maintenant ça... Mais la bataille n'est pas terminée._

"Si on ne se voit plus jamais... est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

- Tu n'es pas triste ?

- Non."

_Tout à coup, Ethan se sent lasse. Lasse de se battre pour ce fils qui se rappelle de toute façon à peine de lui. Après tout, peut-être que c'est de sa faute, s'il n'était pas parti avec une autre femme sur un coup de tête. Une femme qu'il a même fini par quitter à son tour. Peut-être qu'il aura plus de chance avec Jake. C'est encore un bébé. En s'investissant dès maintenant, peut-être qu'il ne le perdra pas, lui._

"Bon... je vais te ramener alors ?

- D'accord.

- Tout de suite ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Je veux bien.

- Bon, je vais mettre ma veste.

- Moi aussi

- Oui... Tu n'es pas un peu triste ?

- Non."

_Non, bien sûr qu'il n'est pas triste. Il est même tout excité maintenant de rentrer retrouver sa mère._

"Tu sais, on ne se verra plus", se sent quand même obligé d'insister Ethan. Pour pouvoir se dire qu'il a lutté. Pour pouvoir se dire qu'il n'a pas abandonné son fils. Et pour pouvoir lui dire à lui, aussi, quand il sera plus grand.

"Oui je sais."

"Quand il sera plus grand"... Peut-être qu'il ne le reverra vraiment pas, même quand il sera plus grand.

"C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Je sais pas... C'est pas grave.

- Moi je suis triste... je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'une chose pareille arriverait un jour un petit garçon qui n'aime pas son père..."

_Ethan regarde son fils qui tente maladroitement de faire ses lacets. Il peut peut-être lui apprendre au moins ça. Peut-être qu'il s'en souviendra plus tard. Alors il s'approche de son fils et lui montre comment faire, plusieurs fois. Une fois que Noah a compris le mouvement, il attache sa deuxième chaussure seul, et c'est le moment._

"Alors, on y va ?

- Oui ça fait trois fois qu'on le dit.

- C'est pour être bien sûr.

- Être sûr de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu ne vois pas que je suis triste ?

- Non. Je ne le vois pas. Je n'aime pas la tristesse et je n'aime pas pleurer."

_C'est vrai, il ne voit peut-être pas Noah souvent, mais il ne l'a jamais vu pleurer depuis qu'il n'est plus un nourrisson, même pas au square quand il est tombé du toboggan._

"Ta mère sera surprise de te voir revenir de si bonne heure.

- Non elle sera contente elle sera très contente elle n'aime pas quand je ne suis pas à la maison..."


End file.
